


Dance of Despair

by Painful_Panda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ballet, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Little Tom is also a Guardian, Muteness, Mythical Beings & Creatures, PLAGUES, Platonic Soulmates, Puppet Tom (Mute), Stone Angel Edd (Deaf), Stone Angels, Tom Can do Ballet, Tom is just a little boy GIVE HIM LOVE, Tomee and Ringo are Guardians, Toymaker Tord, Unhealthy Relationships, Video Game Mechanics, Voodoo Doll Matt (Blind), Witchcraft, triggering themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: When the strings are cut, are you really free?





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> Worldmare AU: It was originally a self-indulgent alternate universe, (since I can't stop making these because I'm unoriginal as hell) based on a wide genre of horror survival games that I've seen, with a bit of what I like into it.
> 
> I hope you guys will like my AU as much as I do.
> 
> Love to all my lovelies,
> 
> \- Panda

_How much would a life cost?_

 

_What would you risk to protect that life?_

~~**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** ~~

 

We all called him the Toymaker. He made lots of contraptions of all sorts. Everyone could tell he put his heart and soul into his work. Only fools with walnut brains could think otherwise. Unfortunately, those people still exist.

 

   The Toymaker was a handsome man. He wore goggles, a townsmen's typical wear, and a hat that couldn't quite cover his horn-like hair. Red was his favorite color, so he wore a stolen red bow tie to complete his look. Toymaker was a ladies man, charmed the girls of Clover Town with his eccentric nature. Who wouldn't like a man who was nothing more than himself? Not afraid of what others think, not changing for anyone? That man was Clover Town's favorite. And even so, the most beloved townsfolk can be so lonely. So he made something. Something different. Much bigger, something that looked close to human. This little boy of wood would be much more loyal than any dog. This boy will have humanity, curiosity, a gift that will surpass many. This boy will be more than just wood held together with string. The Toymaker did so much for this wooden boy, and he would love the boy as if it was his own son.

 

   Time can change all sorts of things. I don't know what happened to him to make him the man today. He would make me be obliged to stay in a glass box and forced to stay in a position just to look  _normal_ if anyone decided to walk right into his home. The work area was much less clean than it used to be. Dust usually cluttered up the outside of my glass prison. I watched him write things down with his quill and ink. I see the look of frustration on his face when he makes a mistake. He's always so... Mad. At nobody but himself. Today was the same thing, him angry about his mistakes. The difference was, he was hurting himself in the process.

 

   I woke up to the sound of glass breaking. It wasn't near me, so I wasn't worried about myself. 

 

   I built the courage to rip myself out of my releve position and put both of my hands on the glass. From what I saw, a bag of small white beads and a man on the ground. I took me a bit too long to realize that man was the Toymaker himself. I pushed on the glass until it popped out, shattering into the wooden floor, then I attempted to walk toward the drunk man on the ground. I was pulled back, however, since I'm made of wood and string. My control bar was attached to the ceiling of the glass display, so I carefully took it out of their restraints and walked carefully with the bar in my arms. The air felt too warm for comfort, drawings on papers looked like splotches of animals, big and angry, sharp fangs and deep hunger. I wasn't exactly pleased with these. 

 

   My feet were mere inches away from the Toymaker. I gave him a soft kick with my gentle toes. I don't know what's wrong, I want to know, is he hurt? Is he sleeping and forgot to go to bed? Is he dead? I knelt down, settling the control bar nearby so I can still move with a bit of freedom. I rubbed his cheek, rattling my wooden pieces to make a sound. _Please, please, please wake up. You can't go. Where can I be if you're gone?_ And still, no answer. I sniff his the collar of his shirt and smell the heavy scent of alcohol. That stuff. The stuff that makes the pure go bad. When I found out, I stopped and sat down beside him to carefully watch him. His chest rises and falls, he told me that's called breathing. If something doesn't breathe, it's not alive. I don't breathe. But can I be considered alive? That thought swims around in my head like a pesky fly as the sun began ascending.

 

~~**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** ~~


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to get one thing straight, Tom is a life-sized marionette.  
> Tom is magical.  
> Tord is taller than him by three inches.  
> Tord is not what he seems.  
> Enjoy.

~~**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** ~~

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~I've taken time to look at him, in all his flesh and blood. A resting man on the ground, sleeping like a baby would. Sleep is beautiful. You're almost like cheating death. When I continue to speculate his body, he almost looks like the young man that Clover Town adored and valued with his ideas of everything and nothing, trapped in a small, fleshy body. My legs were still near my chest as my eyes wandered off onto the bag of white beads. I crawl over to get a better look at them, the control bar loudly scraping on the ground. I take a look at one bead, small, and white. I pick up the bag. 'Sleep Beans' were the words sewn into the bag. I decided not to eat one, and just gather all the beads into the bag. Then I heard a noise behind me.

 

   "Agh, why- Thomas? Tom, what the hell are you doing here?" The Toymaker groaned as he got up. Although, he seemed pretty surprised that he woke up. I look at the full bag of beads in my hand. The Toymaker looked surprised and snatched them away from me. He weighs the bag in his hands, thinking to himself. "What were you doing with these?"

 

   I show my innocence with hand movements, I pointed at him, then the ground, I pointed out the broken glass bottle, and me escaping my display. He looked angry when I pointed out my escape.

 

   "You're not supposed to break the glass, you dimwit! Don't you know how much those cost? Now I'll have to pay another bill on top of everything else!" He yells at me. I take it in, because he's right, I wasn't supposed to break the display. It still hurts me, overall. I didn't mean to upset him. I cover up my face in shame, letting him yell at me... Then stopped. He stopped yelling when he saw black ooze drip out my empty eye sockets. "Oh Tom- Oh god Tom, I'm so sorry," He gently put his hands on mine, slowly moving them from my face as the black ooze kept dripping down my wooden cheeks, "Tom, I still love you. You're still my little bundle of joy," I look away, "Hey, don't be like that. Is an apology not enough? Hmm," He gave a playful sounding tone in his voice, he always does this to cheer me up, "Tell you what, I've got a surprise. Will you forgive me if you like the surprise?"

 

   I tilt my head in confusion but nodded nonetheless. The Toymaker held his hands out and helped me get on my feet. I feel myself smile as I wipe the thick black liquid off my face. He tells me to sit on his stool and wait for my surprise. And I did as he told me. I fiddle with my control bar while I wait. He walks out and comes back in after a while, holding something behind his back.

 

   "Tommy, I know you get lonely sometimes when I'm not home. So, I made you a friend."

 

   The word 'friend' was enough to spark interest. I've one heard the word, but never really knew what they were. Maybe if I had one, I'd know how to deal with another 'friend'. He revealed the surprise friend, a stuffed bear with a line as its eyes. It also had some kind of hair on its head, its sort of spiked like my hair. It looked adorable, and I almost jumped out of the stool when I saw it.

 

   "This is Tomee. Tomee will keep you company." The Toymaker smiled, playing with the bear's hair a little bit. He gives it to me, my hands hold the bear gently as if the bear was a baby. I see every stitching, all the soft fabric, and even if some of the stitch work isn't the best, I loved it. I gave it a hug. I wanted to thank him for giving me a friend, but I can't. I wish I can. Tord looked proud. Proud for once. "You can play with him around the house, just make sure the shades are closed. How about that? Do you forgive me, now?"

 

   I nod. He's never given me permission to be around the house.

 

   He looks at the clock on his desk, sighing disappointingly, "I have to go, now. The townsfolk are getting mighty paranoid about the winter sickness that's going around. You know how it is." He looks around for his hat, picks it up and puts it on. I watch him leave to get dressed, then hear the front door slam shut. Silence. The only language that I can speak. Tomee looks at me with his lined eyes. He looks bored. So I walk out the study room, control bar and bear in my hands. My eyes wander around, looking at the hallway of pictures and paintings of beautiful ladies... Without clothes. Now, know that I've never been outside my display box. I've never seen a woman before. I just know what they are when the Toymaker talks about them. So to actually see a painting of one, shocked me. Seeing one without clothing that just made me curious.

 

   My feet make a loud; 'clack! clack! clack!' as I head to the Toymaker's bedroom. Not much but a bed and bottle of what looks to be alcohol. I walked up and grabbed it. The words 'Cola' was on the bottle itself, almost like it was carved into it. The bottle contained just some strange dark-colored liquid. I put it back down and leave into the hallways, again. I go to the kitchen, oddly clean. But there were some nice porcelain painted plates, I put Tomee in between my arm and picked up a plate with one hand and examed it. It looked nice, carefully painted and made with love. 

 

    I dropped it. Even Tomee knows how much trouble I'm in. I open up a window and pick up the pieces to throw them out. I run back into the study room and settle down, against the wall, keeping Tomee close.

 

   Tomee keeps me company. I feel less lonely. That makes me pretty happy. 

 

~~**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** ~~

 

   The front door swings open. He only does this when he's angry, so I scrambled up to my feet and ran into my place in the display box. I put Tomee in one corner of the box and stood in my position, the releve position with my hands together, as if I'm praying. I hear, not one pair of feet, but three.

 

   "Are you fuckin' me silly, mate?!" I hear one unfamiliar voice yell, "Ya have to help us! It's gettin' worse, more people are dyin' and ya here losin' ya fuckin' mind like a goddamn maniac!"

 

   Another unfamiliar voice, much calmer than the other one, "Now, Paul, I am very sure that doctor Tord has a good reason not to agree with sharing the details with us."

 

   "Like fuckin' hell he does!"

 

   "You, do have a good reason to not tell us, right doctor?"

 

   The Toymaker paused, "No. I really don't. I don't know what this is."

 

   "Oh dear... What will happen to Nataline? She is our life, we cannot-"

 

   "I know you men must already have it tough, being together and raising a child while you're at i-"

 

   "Doctor, do ya have children?"

 

   He pauses again, "My creations are my children."

 

   "Ya know nothin'. Ya just a fuckin' idiot like the rest of 'em! Pat, let's go!"

 

   I hear them leave, slamming the door closed. The Toymaker sighs. Then it's quiet. I hear loud stomping, the study room's door swings open.

 

   "THOMAS!"

 

   I'm shaking, too scared to keep up my position.

 

   "You broke one of my plates, didn't you?"

 

   I nod.

 

   "You tried to cover it up, but you're too fucking stupid to remember to NEVER open the DAMN WINDOWS."

 

   I want to say that I'm sorry. _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, please don't hurt me! Please, dad!_ He picks me up by my hair, dragging me out of the broken box. It hurts, I open my mouth to scream nothing but silence. Quiet. Nothing. I get thrown into his desk, breaking it. Papers fly everywhere, ink spilled all over me and the papers, and the clock tumbles onto the ground.

 

   "Now look what you made me do. This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so stupid!" I tried to get up, but he steps on me, "Don't bother, you'll always crawl back to your ol' papa, Tommy. Why?" He grabs me by the hair, making sure he speaks directly in my ear, "Because you're weak, ugly, and pathetic. Nobody will love you, but me. You need me. And I need you to finally more than a worthless piece of wood." He lets me go as he delivers a final kick, before abandoning me.

 

   I start sobbing silently on the floor.

 

~~**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now ya'll know why Tord is single.


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

~~**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** ~~

 

I wake up rather suddenly, as I feel something cuddle up beside me, whining. I see my surroundings, dust with soot was all over the ground. The shades were down, but the windows were boarded up from the outside. That something with me, was soft, purring along my chest. I push whatever it was, away from me.

 

   Oh. It's just Tomee. He whines as he crawls back to me, clutching my arm. I didn't have the heart to ditch him here. I sit up, get up, and look around. The display was never fixed. The desk is still broken. Papers are still a mess.I pick up my control bar, turn the doorknob, and go into the hallways. I see particles floating around in the air, a few pictures were knocked down. Some paintings were destroyed, although the nude lady painting was still up. How funny. I don't bother going inside his room, there's nothing but a mess in there. I walk straight into the living room. I take Tomee into my free hand, letting him see around. There's nothing but the same beige walls with pipes in the ceilings, windows boarded up, broken valuables, and...

 

   His hat.

 

   It's just laying there on the floor. I lower Tomee down, he picks it up with his small paws. I take a good look at it. Black and smells like sadness, with the small layer of dust. It's the Toymaker's hat. Where is he? I needed to apologize for being... So bad to him. I feel pretty guilty, and I want to show him that. I pull shades out of a window. Boarded. I settle Tomee and the hat below the window as I try to look through the little spaces in between. Buildings with their doors and windows, boards of wood nailed on them with X's painted on the doors in red.

 

   It's almost empty out there, except for the occasional sick looking man on a mule, riding around Clover Town. But no sign of the Toymaker. I pick up Tomee and the hat. I weigh my options, I could stay here and wait, or I could go out and look for the Toymaker.

 

_Leave the house?_

_> Yes_

_> No_

 

~~**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** ~~


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

_> No_

 

~~**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** ~~

 

 ~~~~I wait. I try. I worry. I can't.

 

   I run to the front door, turned the knob and pulled the door open. Boarded. Pondering for a bit, then I just come to the best idea. I slammed myself into the boards. I continuingly do so, I get a couple boards down. I kneel down and squeeze little Tomee through the cracks, carefully settling him on the ground. Tomee looks at me, I signal him to get out of the way, before stepping back and running into the boards, making sure they all crumble down and me falling to the ground. Finally. I scramble up to my feet, pulling my strings so my control bar could scrape itself to me. To my surprise, one string was cut. _Oh NO..._

 

   I pick up Tomee and my control bar. The streets are vacant, no more of the loud chatter. It's so weird. I'm so used to the sounds of the town. So I guess that's one thing I won't have to worry about. Getting caught. That's great.

 

   _Now, where do I go? Where is everyone? Why is it so empty here?_

 

   _**Maybe this was a bad idea.**_

 

   Maybe I should listen to my better judgment. To stay. To wait.

   

   I just keep walking. It's strange here, it was winter when I last saw the Toymaker. From the feel of it, it's autumn. I think about it for a while as I walked on the town's dirt road. Wait... Autumn comes right after summer, then comes winter. How long was I out? I always have abnormal sleeping hours, they were always bad. But never this bad. I must've hit the ground a little too hard. No, I shouldn't think too hard about this. He would never mean to hurt me on purpose. Unless I've been a bad boy. Ugh, no, don't think so negatively! Maybe he'll forgive me when I apologize! Everything will go back to normal, he'll be where I can see him, and we... 

 

   I hid by a building's corner and peeked. I hear yelling. A smaller male, sick looking and fragile, was desperately trying to pull the bigger man back inside. Eventually, the bigger man pulled the smaller one by the hair and threw him into the ground, yelling in some strange language. He leaves the other sobbing weakly into the dirt road. I wait for a bit before walking over to the smaller man. I slowly helped him up, his eyes completely shut and refusing to open.

 

   "H-Hello?"

 

   I simply helped him back into his home. On a rocking chair. Tomee keeping comfort as I find something to wrap him with.

 

   "Who are you?"

 

   I find a wool blanket and wrapped him in it. He coughs, wheezing a little bit in his breathing. I try my best to comfort him, wiping his tears and finding some kind of music box to help cheer him up. My control bar kept scraping all over the ground. I'm pleased, I never had physical contact with anyone but the Toymaker.

 

   "Thank you," He smiled, squeezing Tomee gently in his hands, "I'm Patryck. What's your name?"

 

   I pondered over how I can give him my name. Something clicks. It's a long shot... But I just want to be nice. I carefully take the palm of his hand, lightly dragging my wooden finger, making a faint 'T'.

 

   "Tee?"

 

   I squeezed his hand, it encouraged him a little bit. I make a circular motion for the 'O'.

 

   "Oh?"

 

   Another squeeze. I do the final letter, 'M'.

 

   "Mmm...? Teom?"

 

   I squeeze two times, "No, no, you're right. That's a bad name. It's 'Tom', correct?" I squeeze one last time before letting him go. I wind up the music box again, grabbed my things, and started to head out. I still hear him cry again, only much weaker, "Wait, Tom, will you come back? Please- I'm dying- I don't want to be alone...!" The mention of death made me stop. I knew I had to find the Toymaker. He was the only one I could trust. But seeing someone so sick, thrown to the ground by someone who knew very well that the other needed help? 

 

   I stayed. I sat next to him, on the ground, listening to him talk. He would go on and on about his childhood. How, when he was young, he worked in the cafes. Passing menus, writing orders, simple stuff like that. The pay was alright, but the job itself got boring after a while. He started cracking jokes, making others laugh with all sorts of humor. He was well known for being a young comedian. He loved it, all the attention, all the money. That was then. I imagined him, small, maybe wearing a town worker's hat. Groups of people gathered around just to hear him. It made me smile.

 

   That was until I saw his eyes open. Nothing but emptiness in the eyesockets. I was frightened, yes. But nevertheless, I still stayed with him. Tomee rested on my lap while the dying man rested.

 

* * *

 

   

   His death was peaceful. He was still holding my hand when he stopped breathing. I got my things together and left, closing the door behind me. I start walking down the dirt road.

 

~~**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** ~~


	5. Ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ):

~~**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** ~~

 

I've looked everywhere. I can't find him. I start to worry. What if he's gone? Dead, just like Patryck did? That scared me. Where could I go? What would I do? Did the boarded-up houses mean something? Maybe. But what could they possibly mean? Was it the sickness? The sickness that killed a man that didn't deserve to die? The sickness that has everyone off the streets? Did everyone just evacuate? Possibly. But if that was the case, why didn't the Toymaker take me with him? Maybe he didn't have time. I am pretty big, after all.

 

   What do I do, now? This town is bigger than I expected it to be. I'll never find the Toymaker at this slow rate. From the looks of it, there are still people around, dying. Animals are dying as well, I stepped on a dead rat. That's gross. And yet I kept walking into the forest because I'd rather not be seen in the town anymore. This is sure fun. Walking around. Being anywhere I wanted to be, now. It's advanced freedom, and I think I'm enjoying it. The woods are nice, but it's a bit silent. I don't think I enjoy the silence, anymore. I snuggle Tomee a little bit. I love him.

 

   I settle near a ditch. This is really nice. The sun is kind of warming my wooden frame, which feels great. I settle Tomee near a rock. I watch the river, seeing brown leaves and slightly wilted pieces of the forest go by. Tomee looks bored after a while. I don't have much to entertain him, only one thing pops up in my head. I haven't done a good dance in a long time and I think it'd be best if I tried this time. I'm on my toes now, and I try to avoid the river as best I can. I warm up a little bit. Like stretching (although I guess it isn't that necessary) and rattling my wooden parts. Then I do a series small dances, I bounce a bit on my toes while I twirled. It's fun, then I try other moves. Tomee cheers me on. He tries to twirl like me, but he has no toes. Then I hear a sudden cry, not too far from where I was.

 

   My body paused mid-dance. It didn't sound human. I considered wandering away, maybe even ignore whatever it was. It cries out again. I pick up Tomee and was about to run away from the source... But instead ran towards it. Oops.

 

   I ran all this way. For a _cat_. Most definitely worth the run. The cat had dark grey fur, black splashes of black in random areas, stuck on a log and too afraid to move. It stopped crying when it saw me. it looked... Relieved, almost. The eyes of the cat were wide open, one eye amber and the other one green. A beauty of nature, pretty rare in my mindset. Although, I've never seen a real cat before, just paintings of them. I want to help this animal. So I get up on the log, almost falling off. Then I try again, only this time I actually try to keep my balance with my arms out. My control bar was slowly scraping on the log.

 

   I have just realized that another string was cut. This is beyond AWFUL. The bar keeps threating to fall off, possibly tipping either my left leg or right hand. Either one is bad. The rushing of the river is violent as hell. But, I have finally gotten to the cat.  With care, I try to level down as much as I could and scooped the animal into my arms. I feel accomplished, the cat purred softly and rubbed its face into my chest. I take small steps and then turned my head. Oh. That's why I haven't fallen off yet. The little Tomee was keeping the bar from falling. God, I love Tomee.

 

   **CRACK!**

 

   Oh no.

 

   Before my mind could process it, I've already fallen backward, my grip on the cat tightened a slight bit. I can feel myself hitting the water before passing out.

 

~~**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tOm iS DUmB


	6. Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you wanted to go to heaven...
> 
> But God said,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> BOTTOM TEXT

~~**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** ~~

 

"Hey!"

 

   I was too lazy and tired to get up.

 

   "Ma'am? Mister?" The voice whispered again, sounding a bit more upset, "Please I need your help! I lost my guardian and I need him to find my way home..."

 

   I shifted a little bit. I'm still sleepy.

 

   "Are you hurt?"

 

   I feel some kind of soft, like cloth, touch my chest and I instantly shot up.

 

   The other didn't flinch, however.

 

   "Hello?" He whispered.

 

   I slowly take my hand out and touch the person's shoulders.

 

   "... Oh! Hello! Are you okay?" I noticed his hair, it's like a fire, "Uhh, can you hear me?"

 

   I squeeze his shoulder as softly as I could. 

 

   "..." He thinks, "You can't talk, can you?"

 

   I stare. He looks... Weird. Like a morbid little girl's doll. He's done a good job in keeping his face and neck completely scratch free, but his arms, legs, and hands were dirty and cut up with cotton spilling from them.

 

   And then I see there's a huge needle stabbed in his chest, tilted in a way where the needle won't poke out the other side. Well, if he didn't move a certain way.

 

   "Oh, y'know, that's fine! I can't really see... Just kept bumping into trees and it gets annoying after a while. I'm Matt by the way," He gently grips my wrists, "Can you help me? I can't find my guardian, he's never left me like this. He's a monkey, has cute cymbals in his hands... Uh, he has wings too--"

 

   I look around. It's... Morning? Already? Again? What?

 

   I find the cat and Tomee, take my arm back and pick them up. My poor bear is all dirty. The cat climbed on me and buried its claws in my shoulder. It wants to stay there. I hate it.

 

   Matt doesn't exactly face me when he's talking, "Hey! I can still sense you're still there! Are you going to help me or not?"

 

   My hand slowly makes it's way to his chin, tilting his head to face me. Then tilt it up and down as if it was me nodding yes. He got confused.

 

   So I walked behind him and pushed him away in one direction.

 

   "H-Hey! What's your problem?!"

 

   And now this hassle of a journey can begin. I hate it already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lack of creativity and motivation is gonna bite my ass I just know it


End file.
